


When Dead Gods Dream

by AmbiguousRubbish



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguousRubbish/pseuds/AmbiguousRubbish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when our Avatar thinks that she has earned her happily ever after, she is reminded that it is never that easy.  Can she and her chosen put an end to this new dilemma?  Or is our Avatar doomed to the slow build of madness? -See inside for a less vague summary, because this Piece takes place AFTER revelation path, assuming the other two paths were played.-</p><p>Rating might change, due to my desire to include explicit subject matter.  Tags will change as I add to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dead Gods Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This Piece takes place AFTER revelation path, assuming the other two paths were played.
> 
> I named my Avatar Celsius, I am playing with the idea of reverting to Corrin but I haven't decided yet.
> 
> I diverge very slightly, with the timing of the children. Female Avatar don't have 18 months to spend carrying Babs, even with the plot devices in place. 
> 
> Spoiler Summary below
> 
> **Spoilers beyond this Point**  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> **You have been warned**
> 
> Summary:
> 
> After putting an end to the Silent Dragon, our Avatar the new Queen of the Invisible Kingdom of Valla thinks that she has earned her happily ever after with her beloved sky knight. However she discovers that even with Anankos dispatched, he is still causing ripples throughout reality. As blood of his blood, it falls to our Avatar to put the world back to rights; before she is driven to madness herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Avatar has reached her true ending, what came next was a coronation. While she shifted her attention from war to affairs of her kingdom, she was no where prepared for the Silent death throes rippling through reality.

Celsius left Azura to the lake, her cousin had a connection to water that she herself simply did not. With the destruction of the silent dragon, the hidden kingdom Valla had sealed itself away. The Avatar knew that whatever brave face Azura was putting on, she was morning her kingdom. What was left for Celsius to rule was something new, a phoenix rising from the ashes of the ruins. As for Celsius there was only so much lakeside serenity that she could stomach, especially when there was a party in her name being held. It wasn’t every day a girl was made a queen after all.

As the Avatar moved towards her castle, she was greeted by the sight of a lithe man with a mane of red hair pulled up into a tail. Bathed in the colors of the setting sun, his arm crossed silhouette leaned against the thick trunk of a tree just off the path. Her chest swelled to aching as his mischievous half-smirk came into view. She tried to memorize this moment, there were few things she would have rated more beautiful what was before her.

“I thought I might find you here,” he said.

“Is that so?” she replied playfully, her own mirthful smirk playing on her lips. She didn’t stop, however, instead she made to move past Subaki. He uncrossed his arms to catch her by the upper arm as she tried.

Next she played her part in their dance, looking up at him with faux disbelief at his audacity written across her features. It was an expression that didn’t last long. Subaki just as brazenly lowered his lips to meet hers, kissing off her. What started as an innocent gesture became greedy. Subaki drank her in, pulling her against him. For a moment, the world fell away and her coronation party seemed unimportant. It was the hardening warmth of his need that brought her back to the here and now. And back to her better judgement.

Celsius pulled away reluctantly, “I know where this path leads, and it isn’t to my party.”

“How very observant.”

“As much as I would like to indulge, I should attend. Because politi-,” Celsius suddenly found herself silenced with Subaki’s index finger pressed against her lips. He leaned in for another kiss. A peck this time in comparison.

“I know, I just wanted you to myself for a second,” He said as he pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly. His voice was low, husky and sent a shiver up her spine. It was the way his voice sounded when it was just the two of them stealing away time together, “I hope meeting all your new lords and ladies doesn’t wear you out too much. I have plans for us and that new bedroom you fashioned out of Dragon Vein. They are going to have to rename you the moaning drag-,”

Subaki managed to block the playful elbow meant for his ribs as Celsius turned and made her way up the path. If she looked at him in that moment, there would have been no way to keep her cheeks from burning. Subaki moved abreast of her with his hand gently at the small of her back, guiding her up the small incline towards the astral castle that would serve as New Valla’s base of operations until an appropriate venue could be secured in the new lands Xander and Ryoma had gifted her new kingdom.

The first figure that came into view was the product of that aforementioned path: Caeldori. Next she noticed Shirgure’s unassuming form. The two of them walked, fingertips brushing against each other’s hand but each too unsure to actually hold them. She readily recognized the look the two gave each other as they chatted quietly away from the crowds of the party. Judging from the low noise that escaped Subaki, Celsius was sure that he had noticed them in the reverse order.

“I have half a mind to run that boy off like my father did for my sisters, if I didn’t know she was the one initiating their,” he cleared his throat for emphasis, “ _conversation_.”

“To your sisters you mean,” Celsius quipped, “She’s been making eyes at him since he popped out of the deep realm his parents put him in.”

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Nor did Celsius, but it was what it was. A product of being forced to have their daughter raised in a deep realm. She was safe, the price was that she had become a grown woman before any parent would have been ready. As the Avatar passed the two young sky knights, she locked gazes with Caeldori. It was just long enough to impart a quick, light-hearted ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. Caeldori’s cheeks turned red and she jerked her hand behind her back to clasp her opposing wrist.

At the top of the steps leading into the main structure of the castle courtyard, the two pulled apart. The Queen of New Valla had mingling to do.

~x~x~

As was habit on the occasion Celsius drank too much, she woke with the first light of dawn. Sun filtered into her chamber faintly through the curtains, which she didn’t remember being so dark. Perhaps because the room was new, she rationalized. A second later memories from the night before started to flood back.

Too much wine, is what Celsius blamed for the haziness. She also blamed wine for what had occurred, both Nohrian and Hoshidan nobles could pack away their liquor. Each for different reasons she mused briefly before the tide of memory pulled her forward. She’d been too drunk to walk unaided to her chambers, but not too drunk not to feel the immediate shame of her mistake. It wasn’t how she’d envisioned Subaki carrying her over the threshold for the first time. War hadn’t left much time or room for a proper wedding. It hadn’t exactly left time for being pregnant either. She’d spent a good portion of that nine months in a deep realm with a team of midwives. It’d been done so she could be back on the battlefield quicker in her true time.

Subaki had laid her gently on the new bed, she remembered the world still spinning when it should have stopped. Lilith had insisted on a proper castle with proper rooms and furnishings now that Celsius was a proper Queen. Subaki had then tugged her shoes off, shushing her as she continually apologized for ruining their plans for the evening. It was somewhere between his assurances that a raincheck on their plans wasn’t the end of the world and him tucking her into the covers that the wine pulled her into the black velvet abyss of sleep.

She could feel the weight of him behind her, she didn’t remember him tipping the scales of the mattress so much her last bed. Yet Celsius was too intent on making the previous night up to her Sky Knight to give it too much more thought, he’d probably just gained some muscle from the last leg of their campaign. Celsius turned over to face the weight, and was greeted by the sight of a gloriously bare back. She scooted slowly forward, careful not to wake him. She knew the perfect way to properly wake her lover for their impending raincheck. As she ghosted her fingertips down the lower plane of his stomach towards his sex, three thoughts occurred to her at once. The first wondering where his hair could have gone, because it wasn’t in her face. Next that this back was much too wide to be that of her lean sky knight. The last being that the low masculine sound elicited by her touch definitely belonged to…

Celsius jumped back, jerking away from the man in her bed with sudden confusion. As she tried desperately to make sense of what was happening, her bedmate startled from his content half-sleep to sitting up with concern written on his all too familiar features.

“What’s wrong little princess? Does the dawn make you timid?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is my attempt to make the other two paths I played to get to the 'true ending' relevant.


End file.
